It is a common practice in restaurants to prepare large quantities of food in advance of actual meal times and place them in pans which are stored in refrigerators until the food is to be served. The pans, which tend to be of standard sizes and configuration throughout the food service industry, cannot be stacked one on top of the other because the bottom of one pan would come into contact with the food in the pan below. The pans may be stacked in a criss-cross arrangement, but this takes up an excessive amount of space in refrigerators and on countertops.
In addition, stacking food containers such as pans and trays would be helpful in home kitchens whenever one prepares meals for large gatherings, parties, and/or special occasions.
Thus there is a need for a stacking device that can be used with food containers that overcomes the above and other disadvantages.